1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibratory message unit and, more particularly, to a dynamically balanced applicator handle for a vibratory massage unit which eliminates vibration and operator fatigue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fields of physical therapy and physical fitness, it is known to provide a vibratory massage unit for applying a vibratory force to different parts of the body. In physical therapy, such units are used for respiratory, as well as other types of muscular therapy. Such units are helpful for the massage and development of the muscle skeletal system, the skin, the nervous system, and the lungs.
A conventional vibratory massage unit includes a motor, typically mounted within a housing, which drives a flexible drive cable positioned within a coaxial cable sheath. The housing may include a timer and a vibration rate control. A meter for indicating vibratory cycles may also be included. The end of the drive cable is connected to an applicator handle which includes an applicator head, the part adapted to contact the body of a patient. The applicator handle converts the rotary motion of the cable to a lateral translation, with the applicator head moving in a generally circular pattern. Either the side or the front of the applicator head may be placed against the patient's body.
A significant problem that has existed in prior units of this type has been excessive vibration of the applicator handle. More specifically, units designed heretofore have worked effectively when the applicator head is placed against the body of a patient because the patient's body absorbs whatever vibration exists in the applicator handle. However, when the therapist removes the handle from the patient's body to move it to another location, the vibration absorbing function of the body ceases and the handle itself vibrates. In virtually all units, this vibration has been excessive, resulting in operator fatigue. Considering that many physical therapists and others use such a unit for extended periods of time, this has been a serious problem.